Jurassic Park: The Rise of Isla Tyrannus
This is a fanfiction produced in early 2015 as a way to bridge the gap between PYTHNUT and the upcoming film Jurassic World. The PYTHNUT Series was originally created by Pythor9449, this story created solely by Peenut2k7. Very short compared to most PYTHNUT fanfictions. Chapter 1: Isla Barbara Many years before the decade-long event known as the "Tyrannus Incident", in the year 1996, a latin adventure named Bufordo Gasez discovered a large island in the Gulf of Mexico. The island was tropical, though covered in cold mountains and shrouded in mist. Bufordo decided to name the island after his wife, Barbara Gasez. Isla Barbara had not been owned by any man prior. Men had known of the island for decades at this point, though no one had bothered to take the place for themself for unknown reasons. Over the course of 3 years, he built a cabin of wood near the largest mountain on the island, which he had dubbed Frigupicem; "Cold Peak". Unfortunately, this was not to last. Chapter 2: BioSyn In September of 1995, before the first Isla Sorna incident had occured, InGen's rival company BioSyn sent spies to retrieve the DNA of every dinosaur species on both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. The mission was largely a success, though the man behind BioSyn at the time, Jeff Rossiter, demanded they find more DNA for more genuses of dinosaur; though the team had collected the DNA of every species on InGen's two "Dinosaur Islands". Due to the face there were rumors floating around of a new Jurassic Park planned to be open in the very early 21th century, Rossiter instructed the team to wait until there was activity on Isla Nublar . Chapter 3: Dinosaurs In the spring of 2003, cloning in (work in progress) Jurassic World was about to begin. BioSyn had sent a couple spies to capture embryos of at absolute least 5 dinosaurs scheduled to be in the park. At the time, mixing in with the birth of this very creature, an exhibit was under construction: 'The Dinosaurs of Rio'. Among the dinosaurs scheduled for cloning were Carnotaurus, Amargasaurus, Saltasaurus, Saturnalia, and Irritator. Due to the "park's" poor security at the time, the spies had successfully smuggled one of all five of the embryos off of Isla Nublar. Later that year, the dinosaurs had been successfully cloned, and due to a gene that a few of BioSyn's scientists had inserted into them, the hatchlings would be adults by March of the following year. Irritator ''was given special treatment; some of the scientists had reworked his embryo to make the animal much larger and stronger than a normal ''Irritator. One of the scientists eventually came to the conclusion that due to their tinkering, this was no longer an Irritator. On employee at BioSyn suggested that the new animal be named after the South American deity Oxalá, unknowingly foreshadowing the discovery of another spinosaur named after the deity in 2011. This "tinkering" would end up being applied to multiple other dinosaurs, including creatures such as Tyrannosaurus rex. The scientists managed to exaggerate the hostility of the creatures beyond all reason (a move carried out in an attempt to seem "cooler" than InGen's dinosaurs), which would prove an unfortunate action in the near future. Later that year, the dinosaurs had been successfuly cloned, and due to a gene that a few of BioSyn's scientists had inserted into them, the hatchlings would be adults by March of the following year; though this gene would end up disappearing once the animals began to breed. Chapter 4: Isla Tyrannus Later in the year, BioSyn had purchased Isla Barbara for a measly 2,000,000 dollars from Bufordo, and renamed the area "Isla Tyrannus". 2004 rolled around, and the island was chosen as the place to build a knockoff of the upcoming Jurassic World; a theme park on Isla Nublar that featured cloned dinosaurs as attractions. BioSyn had planned on doing the same thing with the former Isla Barbara, but the plan was cut short once InGen/Masrani discovered just how BioSyn earned the embryos to make these dinosaurs: spies had stolen 5 embryos for dinosaurs from the laboratory on Nublar, not to mention they had collected samples of every dinosaur on Nublar and Sorna while they were still wild. The progress on the park was quickly shafted, though BioSyn had forgotten something: there were still dinosaurs roaming around Isla Tyrannus. Beyond this point, it was unknown what was to happen next. Category:PYHNUT Category:Peenut2k7 FanFiction Category:Peenut2k7 Category:Prequels Category:FanFiction Category:Stories